


You're The Color Of My Blood

by gothpandaotaku



Series: You're The Color Of My Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post Mpreg, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Three weeks after the events of Only A Candle To Guide Me, Sam and Dean discover a fact that will change their lives forever: Sam is pregnant, and Dean as a demon is the father. With threats coming from all sides, Sam and Dean must find a way to survive without destroying themselves in the process...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: You're The Color Of My Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044702
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this fic for years. I’m disappointed I didn’t get it up before the finale aired but here it is. It’s technically the sequel to my other fic Only A Candle To Guide Me, but looking back at it the writing isn’t my best lol. I like to feel I’ve matured as a writer. So while this is technically the sequel, you really don’t have to go back and read it if you don’t want to. All you need to know is it takes place while Dean is a demon, Sam and Dean work cases together while Dean is a demon, Sam gets hit with a fuck or die curse by a fertility god and so Dean has no choice but to fuck his baby brother, and Sam turns Dean human again with the help of Crowley. There’s nothing more in the spirit of Supernatural than retcon, so I’m retconning the time that passes after they hunt the fertility god; and this fic takes place about three weeks after Only A Candle To Guide Me, so Sam is about five weeks pregnant. Tags may be updated as the fic goes on, and keep in mind this is Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, NOT No Archive Warnings Apply… take that for what you will, hehe. This is going to be a long journey, so strap in. It’s gonna be a doozy.

The stars shone the brightest Sam had ever seen them. They looked so close he felt like he could reach out and touch them. The night air was cool, but with Dean laying next to him on the hood of the Impala he’d never felt warmer. They’d driven out into the middle of a field to watch the stars and have a picnic hours ago, and neither still felt like leaving yet. The night was perfect. 

It made Sam uneasy.

There was no next mission, no world on the brink of destruction to save. No one after them. Dean was warm and human next to him again; the nightmare of his time as a demon was over forever. It felt like the calm before the storm.

There was no sense in souring Dean’s happiness with his own growing unease, so Sam kept it to himself. It was annoying really, almost like an alarm going off in the back of his head. 

Suddenly Dean rolled over so he was on top of Sam and pressed the length of his body against Sam’s; capturing Sam’s lips in a kiss that made Sam’s toes curl. Dean’s plush lips sucked on Sam’s bottom lip as he ground his crotch against Sam’s. A familiar warmth pooled in Sam’s stomach. He’d never get used to having Dean as long as he lived. 

“Ever had sex on the hood of a car, Sammy?”

All he could do was wait for the other shoe to drop. 

* * *

The next morning Dean held Sam’s hair while he threw up into the toilet. Sam hadn’t wanted Dean to see him like this, but when he shot up from their shared bed and sprinted out of the room it had of course woken his light sleeper of a brother.

“You don’t have a fever,” Dean murmured, holding his palm to Sam’s forehead; already in full mother-hen mode. 

“It was just something I ate. I’ll be fine.” Sam lightly nudged Dean’s hand away and went to brush his teeth. 

Dean looked at the way Sam’s hip bones jutted out, the shadow of his ribs on his shirtless body. “Sammy, have you lost weight?”

“I said I’m fine!”

Dean frowned, but let it go. For now, at least. Sam internally sighed, knowing Dean would be watching him like a hawk for the next week or so. 

“By the way, I think I found us a hunt in Illinois. Werewolf, I’m betting,” Dean said, grabbing his own toothbrush. His shoulder brushed against Sam’s. Sam suddenly felt a rush of affection for his brother swell in his chest. They had spent thousands of mornings side by side just like this, but sometimes the novelty of it still hit him. 

“Sure, I’m in. It’s been a while since we’ve been on a hunt together, just the two of us. It’ll be fun.”

* * *

“It’ll be fun, you said,” Dean growled. “I don’t call a dislocated shoulder and almost getting clawed to death fun, Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah… Hospital?” Dean was practically carrying him out of the forest they’d killed the werewolf in; the werewolf had sliced it’s claws up almost the entirety of Sam’s leg and the deep long gash would definitely require stitches. Dean had a series of claw marks all over his chest, arms, and a dislocated shoulder so there was no way Dean would be able to stitch him up himself. 

“Hospital.” 

They were almost to the Impala, and Sam’s vision swam. His leg was soaked with hot sticky blood, and he knew he was losing too much of it. “Passing…. Out.”

* * *

The first thing Sam saw when he opened his eyes was Dean’s green eyes staring at him in concern. The piercing smell of antiseptic reached him, and he wrinkled his nose. Hospital, then. He looked Dean over as best he could from his position in the hospital bed. Dean had a few bandages on his arms covering claw marks, but he was no longer hunched over in pain from his dislocated shoulder and overall looked well, all things considered. 

“Hey Sammy, how you feeling?” Dean leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. Sam felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears at the display of affection, something he still wasn’t used to. 

“Fine. When can we get out of here?” Sam tried to sit up, but quickly gave up on that idea when the act pulled on some of his stitches. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Hold on there, Speedy Gonzales. Let’s just hear what the docs have to say and then we’ll think about ditching, yeah?”

A half hour after Dean let the nurses know Sam was awake, A doctor in a white coat stepped into the room. Sam fidgeted in his hospital bed, impatient. Dean, however, took notice of the doctor’s tense shoulders and grim set of his jaw. His body tensed up in response. 

The doctor cleared his throat. “Well, Mr. Smith, you lost a lot of blood and required quite a few stitches, but you’re healing up nicely. No signs of infection anywhere. You had several cracked ribs that are taped up nice and tight and should heal fine.”

“Great. Does that mean I can be discharged soon?” 

The doctor sighed heavily. “Yes, but… When we were doing X-Rays for your cracked ribs, we noticed quite a bit of strange bruising on your stomach, as well as a strange… hardness to it. We ran some tests, and found a mass growing inside your stomach.”

Dean could barely hear the doctor’s next words over the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his heart.

“We typically see a mass that size in stage four stomach cancer. We can refer you to an oncologist in the area to see what your options for treatment are and what your life expectancy may be.”

Dean had to leave the room to run into the attached bathroom to throw up all the shitty hospital food he’d eaten in the past two days.

* * *

Sam had thought about death often. He’d even welcomed it, ached for it at times. Almost everyone he loved had died at some point, and he’d even died a few times himself. He always figured he’d die, permanently, on a hunt somewhere. He’d long since made his peace with that. As long as Dean was safe, he was more than okay with it. The thought of going out fighting the good fight even brought a measure of twisted happiness now. At least his death would mean something.

Dying of cancer hadn’t even cracked the top twenty ways he’d thought he would die. 

Sam was… Sam was numb. He really didn’t know what to think. Perhaps dying a slow painful death from cancer was some sort of karma for all the horrible things he’d done in life. It made sense. And if that was the case…

He wouldn’t fight it.

The drive back to the bunker was silent. Sam, stuck in his own head; Dean strangely unreadable. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had no clue what his brother was thinking. He wondered how much time he had left with him,

They had to pull over twice for Sam to loose his lunch on the side of the road. Dean wordlessly held his hair back for him. His grip on the steering wheel once they climbed back in the car grew tighter each time. 

Once they reached the bunker and silently unloaded the Impala and Dean still hadn’t said one word, Sam knew he had to be the one to break the silence. Dean grabbed his duffel and stalked off in the direction of his room. Sam grabbed his shoulder before he could turn the corner.

“So what, you’re just going to hole up in your room without saying anything? I thought we were past that, Dean. We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Dean scowled. “We’re going to call Cas up, he’ll heal you, and that will be the end of it.”

“Dean, I don’t… I don’t know if he can. You know Cas’ powers have been waning and he went back to Heaven to soak up some more grace.”

“I don’t care!” Dean shoved Sam’s hand of his shoulder, “He can come down here for five fucking minutes to heal you! We’re gonna fight this, and that’s all there is to it!”

“But what if this is meant to happen? What if this is how it’s supposed to be?” Sam hadn’t meant to voice those thoughts, but he couldn’t stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ? Sammy, even if,” Dean paused, “Even if Cas can’t heal you, we  _ are  _ fighting this. We’ll do chemo, radiation, hell I’ll find a fucking faith healer. But we’re fighting this, do you understand me?”

“It’s my choice to make, not yours,” Sam snapped. 

“Trouble in paradise, boys?” 

Several feet behind them stood Crowley, leaning casually against the wall. Sam’s hand inched toward the demon killing knife hidden in the loop of his belt on instinct, but dropped it when he saw who it was.

“We’re kinda busy right now, what the hell do you want?” Dean growled. 

“Oh, I’m just here to save you boys from yourselves,  _ again _ . But if you don’t want my help…” Crowley said, shrugging. 

“Just spit it out.”

“It’s not cancer.”

“How do you-?” Dean sighed. “If it’s not cancer, then what the fuck is it?” The vein in Dean’s forehead looked like it was about to explode. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you two have flannel for brains and can’t put two and two together.” Crowley took a step forward. With a smile that on anyone other than a demon would perhaps be considered soft, he briefly put a hand on Sam’s stomach.

_ “ “While having a Winchester owe you a favor is always a wonderful thing, I was thinking something more substan-” Crowley suddenly cocked his head to the side, looking downright baffled. It caused Sam to freeze; having never seen Crowley confused before, it was a mite unsettling. Thrown off his guard, he didn’t even react until Crowley already had a hand on his stomach. _

_ “What the fuck Crowley?” Sam shoved his hand away and took a step back. He could tell Dean hadn’t liked that one bit judging by the demon’s renewed attempts to escape the Devil’s Tramp, however futile that might be. _

_ A wide grin spread across Crowley’s features and a chill went down Sam’s spine. Smiling demons was never a good thing in his experience. _

_ “Never mind love, happy to be of service. Free of charge. Just don’t forget what I did for you, okay? Toodles.” He shoved the bowl roughly into Sam’s arms and just like that, the King of Hell had left the building. “ _

“Our very own Moose here is pregnant with a bouncing baby half demon. And you, Squirrel, are the father- or demon Knight of Hell you, that is.”

Dean’s laughter broke the silence following Crowley’s declaration. He didn’t even look sheepish when Sam and Crowley stared at him incredulously. “Oh come on, you can’t tell me that isn’t funny. You? Pregnant? You’re a guy. Newsflash, men can’t get pregnant Crowley!”

“You hunted a fertility god while you were a demon, didn’t you?”

Dean tensed. “So?”

“ _ So,  _ fertility gods can bless anyone with the ability to get pregnant.  _ Anyone.” _

Sam brought a shaking hand to his stomach. There was no way, no fucking way what Crowley said was true. It was impossible. 

But hadn’t they spent their entire lives dealing with the impossible?

The nausea and vomiting  _ (morning sickness?) _ , the dizziness, the mass  _ (a baby?)  _ apparently growing in his stomach, the strange hardness to it… it all made a twisted kind of sense. And suddenly, with every fiber of his being Sam knew that the other shoe he had been waiting for had just dropped. 

“Get out,” Dean’s voice was low and dangerous. Sam barely heard it over the pounding of his heart. 

Crowley muttered something about ungrateful Winchesters and then he was gone. 

Dean looked Sam in the eye for the first time since the hospital. His face was pale and tense. Sam saw him notice the hand on his stomach and the way Dean’s entire body went painfully rigid. 

“Cas, get the fuck down here.  **Now.”** A beat. “Castiel, I swear to god-”

“There is no need to take my father’s name in vain, Dean. I am here. What do you need?” With the familiar sound of the beating of wings, Cas stood between Sam and Dean. 

“Is Sam pregnant?” Dean asked without any hesitation. 

Cas cocked his head to the side like he always did when confused. “I did not think human males could get pregnant? Is Sam…. not male?”

“Oh, Sam’s male alright,” Dean chuckled though there was no trace of humor in it. “We had a run in with a fertility god about five weeks ago. While I was still a- still a demon. Is it possible that if it put a curse on Sam, that Sam could be pregnant right now?”

Cas nodded. “Oh, a fertility god… that changes things.” He turned to Sam and gave a sympathetic smile, gesturing at Sam’s hand still resting on his stomach. “May I?”

“Um, yeah, no, it’s fine.” Sam dropped his hand like it’d been burned. He hadn’t realized it was still there. 

Gently, Castiel put both his palms on Sam’s stomach and closed his eyes. The room was so silent Sam knew the angel could hear the pounding of his heart. Several moments later he finally opened his eyes and gazed at Sam with the sadness and pity you can’t help when you stare at a dying person.

“Sam is undoubtedly pregnant.”

Before Sam could even wrap his head around Castiel’s words, Dean said, voice as cold as The Cage Sam hated he still remembered, sending a shiver down his spine, “Then take care of it.”

A scream of “ _ no”  _ caught in Sam’s throat, choking him, but he was frozen as he watched Castiel’s hands come to rest on his stomach once more-

Shoulders slumping, Castiel sighed “As much as I wish I could, I cannot. This isn’t a child of just any old demon, but a Knight of Hell, Dean. You were a Knight of Hell. And in many ways, half demons are stronger than full demons as they are not bound by the same limitations as full demons. Imagine how strong the child of a human and a Knight of Hell could be. And it’s still just a fetus.”

  
  


**CRASH**

The lamp on the table closest to Dean went flying across the room, smashing against the wall into thousands of pieces. Sam could not stop his involuntarily flinch. 

“THEN FIND A WAY, CAS! We have given  _ everything  _ for this world time and time again, don’t you think we’ve given enough? Haven’t we bled enough? Now you better help us find a way to get that  _ thing  _ out of Sam or-”

“I will do everything within my power, Dean. I want to protect Sam just as much as you. I’ll contact my bretheren in Heaven and see if they have any knowledge that may be of use.”

And then Cas was gone and it was just Sam and his brother, as it always had been and always would be. 

“Dean, I-”

“We’re getting that  _ thing  _ out of you, Sammy. I don’t care what it takes. Even if I have to rip it out of you myself.”

Dean stalked off in the direction of his room, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the bunker alone.

* * *

That night Dean lay awake in his bed, alone, clutching the amulet that housed the demonic portion of his soul, thus allowing him to remain human. For hours he laid there turning the cool metal of the amulet between his fingers. Ever since the spell was cast upon it for it to contain Dean’s demonic energy, it had turned darker, almost black. 

When he finally passed out from exhaustion, he dreamt of a demon with black eyes sharing his same face. A cold, blood-curdling smile. 

_ “I’m going to kill everyone you care about.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, late, and probably not that great. Writers block and depression have been kicking my ass. I promise the next chapter will be better.

**Three Weeks Later**

Sam woke up the next morning alone. His churning stomach had him rushing to the bathroom where he had another bout of morning sickness. He stumbled to the kitchen and made coffee; making enough for Dean too. The first one up in the morning always made the coffee. 

While Sam drank his coffee he checked his emails. There was nothing much and he found himself opening google. 

Research was what he did best, right? 

Just work the case, he told himself. It wouldn’t be the first time the case just happened to be about one of them.

So he would research half demons as best he could. 

An hour later, and he didn’t have much to show for it. He slammed his laptop shut with more force than necessary and sighed. 

Sam looked down at his stomach. There was… really a baby in there? A half demon, he corrected himself. It wasn’t human, not entirely. But still, every time Sam thought of the possibility of Cas succeeding in finding a way to “get rid of” the child inside of him, every fiber of his being screamed NO.

Why? Why was that? He’d never particularly wanted to be a parent. Since Jess it hadn’t even really been an option. He had nothing to offer a child anyway. Broken and cobbled together as he was, he couldn’t even imagine himself as a father raising a child. And yet he couldn’t get these images out of his head. Of a child with a dimpled cherubic smile, curly brown hair, and green eyes. 

Dean strode into the room clad in his favorite dead guy robe, kissing Sam on the top of his head on the way to the coffee machine. 

“How you feeling this morning, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged and attempted to throw Dean a reassuring smile. 

But Dean wasn’t having it. “Sammy.”

“Fine! I’m just fine.”

“Still dealing with the, uh…”

“Morning sickness? Yeah.” Sam didn’t miss the way Dean’s grip tightened on his coffee cup. 

“Yeah, well, Cas will come down any day now and fix you right up, okay?”

“Don’t you think we’re being a little hasty about this?” Sam really hadn’t planned on discussing this with his brother first thing in the morning, or maybe never, but really nothing in his life had ever gone according to plan. 

“It’s not even human, Sam.” Dean’s voice was immediately his hard, end of discussion voice that Sam recalled hearing throughout his childhood from their father. 

“It’s a baby-”

“It’s not some sweet, innocent little baby in there, Sam. I’m sorry, but it’s not. It’s a demon-”

“It’s half human too-”

“You can’t seriously be thinking about keeping that thing, are you?”

“Yeah I am! Wanna know why? Because it’s your child Dean!”

A tense silence filled the room. And God, Sam hated it. Hated any distance, any space, any silence, anything between him and Dean. But he didn’t have it in him to hate this child that they created together. 

After several moments, Dean stood up, his chair creaking loudly in the silence. He moved in front of Sam, bridging the distance between them. On both knees, he knelt down in front of Sam and looked up at him with clear green eyes. A spark of hope bubbled in Sam’s chest, swelling. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, “If it’s a baby you want, I’ll give you one. Any one. I’ll give you a hundred. But please, just not this one. Don’t go through with this, please. I can’t lose you Sammy, you know I can’t.”

Without looking back Sam stood and stalked from the room. Ignoring Dean’s shouts of “Sam!” he slammed the door to his bedroom behind him. Thoughtlessly, he grabbed his duffel bag and threw the first clothes his hands touched inside it. Only when it was full did he pause. 

His breath caught in his throat. Leaving Dean? Being without him? Every fiber of his being shied away from that very thought. But every fiber of his being rebelled against the thought of doing anything to harm the child growing inside him. 

He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t do it. 

There was a soft hesitant knock on the door. Sam almost didn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears. “Sam? Can I come in? Sam?”

When he received no reply, because Sam couldn’t remember how to breathe, Dean entered the room. HIs eyes immediately landed on Sam sitting on the bed, clutching his chest and gasping for air. 

“Whoa! Hey Sammy, breathe. Just breathe with me, okay?” He put Sam’s hand on his chest so he could feel him breathing and the beat of his heart. “In and out. Just breathe with me.” And he did, of course he did, he would do just about anything that voice asked of him. He followed Dean’s exaggerated breathes and the air in his chest stopped feeling like it was choking him. 

“You okay? It’s been a while since you had a panic attack.” 

Sam only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew the exact moment Dean saw the packed duffel bag, his face growing pale and all the light leaving his eyes. 

“You going somewhere?”

Sam bit his lip. Was he?

He looked into Dean’s eyes, the same eyes he’d been looking into since the day he was born. 

No. No he wasn’t.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t leave me, Sammy, Promise me you won’t leave me. Promise me.”

And if Sam was weak against that voice on a good day, he had no chance when it sounded so soft and desperate. 

“I promise. I’m not leaving, not going anywhere. Could never leave you, big brother. I will never leave you.” 

Dean’s lips crashed into his in a rough, bruising kiss. Sam reveled in it, allowing Dean’s tongue access immediately. Dean continued to kiss Sam as if he wanted to swallow him whole. Sam would let him. 

“Need you, I need you, please,” Sam begged as soon as they parted just enough to breathe in some much needed air. 

“I got you. I always do.” Dean layed another, softer, kiss on Sam’s lips and then moved to the nightstand, where there was a brand new bottle of Dean’s favorite strawberry flavored lube. Within moments Dean had Sam naked and keening on the bed, two fingers buried in Sam’s ass.

The wet sound of Dean’s lubed fingers disappearing in and out of Sam’s ass, stretching him to take Dean’s large cock, made Sam even more desperate. He rocked back and forth on Dean’s fingers, encouraging him to add another. “Need your cock inside me, come on.”

“Impatient little bitch,” Dean smirked. He continued to stretch Sam until he felt his little brother was ready to take him. 

When Dean’s cock slid home inside Sam he let out a low moan. He was just so tight. Sam immediately wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pushing him in even deeper. “God, you’re so deep,” Sam moaned. 

Even though they hadn’t been fucking for very long, Dean could play his little brother’s body like an instrument. He started a fast and steady rhythm of thrusts, finding Sam’s prostate almost immediately.   
  
“Yes! Yes! Right there! Ah! Ah!” And Dean knew there really wasn’t anything more beautiful in the entire world than his little brother with his head thrown back in ecstasy, his own cock pumping inside him. 

Dean grabbed onto Sam’s waist to sharpen the angle of his thrusts. It was then that he noticed the small but definitely defined baby bump Sam was sporting. 

He began snapping his hips even faster, chasing his own release. Sam was screaming at this point, cock red and engorged just begging to come. So Dean used one hand to grab onto it and start stroking it in time with his thrusts.

He came after just a few strokes, screaming Dean’s name. Moments later Dean came too, filling Sam up with his release. Sam moaned, he loved the feeling of Dean filling him up with his hot come. 

Knowing this, Dean stayed inside Sam for several minutes, thrusting shallowly inside Sam as he worked himself through his orgasm. When he finally pulled out Sam let out a disappointed noise. 

Dean collapsed onto the bed next to Sam, pulling him close. 

“Whatever happens, we’ll face it together, right Dean?” Sam asked softly, sleepily.

“Together,” Dean whispered back. He laid a kiss on Sam’s forehead and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Sam was woken an indiscernible time later by the rising nausea in his throat. He barely made it to the bathroom in time to have his bout of morning sickness, but he was pleased he didn’t wake Dean. He’d just made it back to his bedroom, intent on crawling back into bed and curling up next to Dean, when he heard the tell-tale sound of flapping wings.

Sam turned around.

Castiel stood before him, with his curious stare directed at Sam’s stomach.

Or Sam’s genitals.

Because Sam was still naked. 

“Cas, quit staring,”Sam hissed, face redder than a tomato. 

“I see that the child is still growing inside of you.” Cas stared at Sam’s lower body for another moment before finally turning his stare to Sam’s face. 

“Um, yeah. So did you find anything out?”

Castiel’s shoulders drooped, and Sam’s heart dropped. “I come bearing bad news. I… don’t know how to put this delicately. In normal cases, 90% of mothers of half demons die in childbirth. The other ten percent, the demonic children die. And in this case, with the child of a Knight of Hell…”

For the first time in the years he’d known the angel, Sam heard Castiel’s voice dripping in emotion. 

“Sam, there is a zero percent chance you will survive this.”

There was a sharp intake of breath. Sam whirled around to see Dean standing there in the doorway to the bedroom. 

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks Sam grew weaker.

And weaker.

And weaker.

And weaker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this was enjoyable enough. Thanks for reading. Please comment, they give me the will to live and keep on writing. Thank you for all the comments I have received already! This chapter was rough but I have alot planned for this fic, so stay tuned. Follow me on twitter @gothpandaotaku for more wincest content and fic updates!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated roughly ever other week. It's gonna be a long one.Comments give me the will to live and will absolutely make me update faster, so please please comment <3 Follow me on twitter @gothpandaotaku and subscribe to me here on ao3 for more wincest content!


End file.
